


Spark in the Night

by QueenEgg



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Character Death, Other, Promise ill finish it this time tho!, THIS GOT REAL SAPPY REAL FAST, i hope ya'll arent too attached to pk, oh boy Idk where im goin with this but it's Someplace for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: After being sealed within the Black Egg, the Hollow Knight realizes they cannot possibly contain the Old Light. So, they choose the next hardest path instead: Becoming her Consort.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I dooooon't know what im doing guys!

Pure knew what their purpose was, and they also knew there was no way for them to get out of such a responsibility. Their father had entrusted this duty to them for a reason. They who were chosen to ascend above the rest of their kin.

Even now, they couldn’t afford to let themselves think about what they’d lost.

They were a knight with a single job to do for their kingdom, and when the door of the black egg was sealed behind them, Pure forced themselves to let go of all the fears and uncertainties that had been building in their chest since they’d woke.

However, after using the spell that the King had given them to summon the Old Light into the heart of the temple, Pure was forced to come to terms with several things.

First was the realization that they were woefully unprepared to come face to face with the deity formerly worshipped by the kingdom’s moths. The nail in their hands felt like nothing more than a toy when they gazed up at her, and when her enraged gaze focused on them, they froze where they stood.

The second thing they realized was that despite the fact that they were surely going to die by her light, they couldn’t help but think-

‘ _She’s magnificent..._ ’

The sudden thought echoed aloud in the chamber, startling both occupants as they looked at each other. Pure held their breath as terror raced through their body.

“Magnificent? Flattery won’t save your life-” At the sound of her voice resounding in the room, Pure dropped their weapon and fell to their knees, still staring up and the grand being before them.

‘ _No, I understand now. I was made to contain your power, but I am-_ ’ they paused their thoughts and glanced down at themselves, _‘I am not what the King wanted. I am imperfect. Flawed._ ’ When the still-beaming light above them didn’t strike them down immediately, they continued.

‘ _I would have never been able to contain you. Eventually, my resolve would falter as it does now, and you- I will not fight you knowing that, in doing so, I would be to attempting to extinguish your brilliance-_ ’ Pure’s mind was silenced as a bright flash caused them to instinctively close their eyes.

“If you think such a confession will stop me from-!” her frustrated scream was halted suddenly, and when Pure finally looked up they saw a shining blade in front of their face, the pointed tip hovering barely an inch away from the surface of their mask. Soon after, it vanished into the air as if it had never existed, and the Goddess in front of them narrowed her eyes.

“You...do not want to fight?” When they nodded their head in agreement, she scoffed and turned away slightly, disbelief written across her face. “I do not believe you. This must be some sort of trap set by that insufferable pale fool set up for me. He wants my guard down so that he can strip me of what little I have left in this reduced state. Give me one reason why I should believe you, wyrmchild.” At that, Pure’s thoughts began to spin in their head.

‘ _Please, this prison is mine alone. The chains on the walls wait to bind me the moment your heart joins with mine, but as long as we are separate, you are free._ ’ They watched as she looked around the room, her gaze focused on the runes etched into the surface around them, before looking back at them.

“So it seems you are correct,” she said, sighing. “Thus goes my attempt for some sort of absolution in my final days. What have I to look towards outside of this place? My children, they have all forgotten me, and this kingdom has chosen a new ruler.” Pure tried not to tremble as she drew closer to them. “Even you, strange empty creature that you are, have extinguished the growing flame of anger in my chest. My last resort, stopped before I could even get a chance to burn away all that my loathsome rival has built up in my absence.” The melancholy in her words made Pure want to do something- anything to try and help, despite the situation ultimately not being their fault.

' _I- I am sorry, that your kin abandoned you. I was forced to leave mine behind, and-_ ’ their thoughts stuttered to a halt as they remembered the sight of their sibling clinging to the edge of the platform behind them. The sound of masks breaking as they collided with the stone far below the landing echoed inside their head and they curled in on themselves with a shudder of horror. ‘ _-and I did nothing to help them as I watched them die._ ’ Pure didn’t realize they were crying until something soft brushed against their face. Startled by the sudden contact, they reared back and stared at the Moth Goddess in shock as she inspected the black teardrops left behind on one of her wings.

“Perhaps I was incorrect with my earlier assumption. You are anything but empty. Who are you, captive one?” she asked, watching them intently. Pure slowly picked themselves up off the ground and stood before leaning into a bow.

‘ _The title bestowed upon me was the Hollow Knight, but in the wake of recent events, I find that it fails to suit me. However, when my- my siblings and I were still together, they called me Pure._ ’ When they were finished, they looked up only to find her eyes closed in thought.

“I myself have many titles. Bringer of Warmth, First Mother, Light over the Horizon, to name a few. But, the one I was known by the most was, The Radiance.” Pure let the longing in her voice wash over them before straightening up once more.

‘ _I am honored to meet you, Radiance._ ’ If they were expecting any sort of response, it certainly wasn’t in the form of a faint laugh.

“And I, you, Pure one. I’m sure our time together in this dark place will be quite... _enlightening._ ”

Despite themselves, they couldn’t help but hope she was right.


	2. Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Their panicked thoughts only seemed to draw a slightly confused reaction from the Radiance, who blinked at them before holding them slightly closer than before, her eyes creasing with mirth._
> 
> _“There is more than one way to seal a union, Pure one”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey im back with this too !

_‘Will you tell me what it looks like out there?’_

Pure seldom asked for much. They wanted for nothing except for a freedom they couldn’t be granted, but despite the runes their father had carved into their prison to let them know the state of the outside world, they wished for more than that. Thankfully, _more_ was something that their only companion was willing to grant them.

“I see the wyrm’s grip on this kingdom slipping. His people grow increasingly restless by the day, they demand all that he has to give and yet, it seems as though he underestimated just how much of himself that his subjects would take. He is foolish. An unrestrained mind means freedom for the growth of greed.”

The Radiance’s voice was a warm presence in their mind, even when she was bitterly retelling what she’d seen outside of the black egg. In all honesty, they were thankful that she hadn’t taken her freedom and left them for good.

_‘So, even with you gone, Father’s world is still doomed to crumble.’_

Should they feel sad about such a thing? Perhaps somewhere inside themselves, there was sorrow. Not for their father’s sake, but for all that he had discarded in his search for a way to defeat the opposing light. Their thoughts drifted back to their siblings. Thousands of lives, _gone-_

“He is losing a battle he never knew how to fight in the first place. I was not what prevented him from being a true King. It is his own arrogance and pride. Beings such as us tend to fall prey to it more-so than others. Although powerful, we are not infallible creatures, as much as I would like to believe otherwise.”

When Pure looked up, the Radiance was hovering above them.

_‘Why is it that you and Father clashed? Is it not possible for his kind and yours to co-exist?’_

“As lights of this world, we were never meant to collide with each other in such a way, but there is little we can do when one of us seeks to forcefully take away territory from another. I am not the only one of my kind, but many of my sisters fell prey to those who sought to snuff them out and steal their kingdoms for themselves. I knew that a similar fate might befall me so I chose this land for its seclusion before establishing my brood. Even then with all my precautions, your sire came to take that which I had created for myself, and he succeeded.”

Pure would have grimaced if they could.

 _‘At least you are not dead, or worse, insane. There is a chance for you to regain your strength and that which was once yours.’_ Their words echoed slightly in their own mind, and it wasn’t until part of the Radiance’s wing brushed against the side of their face in a gentle caress that they remembered where they were.

“It is... touching of you to think as much, but there is little hope for me to achieve as much. As higher beings, our strength is derived from belief. My children have forgotten about me. They no longer see me as their light, and without that, my strength will wane until I too have faded away. There is no one left in this kingdom who remembers me,” she said, the wistfulness in her voice causing Pure to wilt slightly even as they leaned into her touch.

 _‘Are you not are with me now? I remember you, Radiance, and I believe in you as well.’_ The thought was so simple that it barely required any effort of them, yet as soon as it was finished, a burst of sparks came off of the Moth Goddess in front of them, her eyes widening slightly.

“You, you...” she paused, “again, please, if you would?” Her exhilarated look was like nothing they’d ever seen, but regardless, they complied.

_‘I believe in you! I Will believe in you, until my life is over, whenever that may be. You have lost all the rest, but I am here, and I know you exist. I myself have lost everything as well. Although we are alone, I have not once been lonely in your presence, and despite being trapped in this place, I do not mind having nothing in this world as long as I may be with you.’_

As soon as she heard them, a series of embers and flickering gold scales lit up all over her body and wings. It was with a shudder that she seemed to grow larger in the enclosed space, but in a moment she’d returned to normal, though with a slightly brighter aura than before.

“...There was no need for you to pledge yourself to me in such a way, but...” The shining eyes gazing down at them took on a warmth unlike that which they’d witnessed before. It was as if the Radiance had absorbed their words among her very being, their sincerity filling her spirit with a familiar power. “If that is what you so desire... It is unprecedented! Completely unheard of among our kinds, and yet, you would bind yourself to me in such a way?” she asked.

 _“I- yes, I would-!’_ their thoughts cut off as Pure stood abruptly, heat blooming in their chest. Their hands pressed against their shell as an unfamiliar sensation grew within them, their limbs trembling slightly even as the Radiance lowered herself slightly, her wings wrapping around their body in the most gentle embrace they’d ever experienced. For a moment they leaned into the touch, ready to return the gesture, before realization slammed back into place. _‘-wait, wait! My father’s spell, if your heart joins with mine-!’_

Their panicked thoughts only seemed to draw a slightly confused reaction from the Radiance, who blinked at them before holding them slightly closer than before, her eyes creasing with mirth.

“There is more than one way to seal a union, Pure one,” she said, amusedly, before pressing her face against theirs. All at once, it was like a million tiny flames had erupted within their body, however, they didn’t feel like they were burning, they were just... warm. The Radiance held them in her wings for what felt like an eternity, their hands buried in the soft down that covered most of her while she sighed and crooned as though she were cradling something precious.

It was difficult to see themselves as something worthwhile, but to have a being as magnificent hold them in such a way? It was beyond euphoric.

At some point, they must have given in to the urge to wrap their arms around her body, because the next thing they knew, they were clinging to her midsection while the soft scales they were pressed into brushed up against their shell.

 _‘You would truly have me as I am, flawed and tainted?’_ the question came unbidden even to them, their surprise palpable as the Radiance drew away slightly to look them over with her beaming eyes.

“Flaws, corruption, brokenness, we all suffer from the same fate eventually. A higher being I may be, but a perfect one I am not. If you would still seek to pursue this knowing as such, then I see no reason to hold false pretenses about where we stand. Given the chance, I would break apart this place for you if only you would be mine.” Her words were comforting in a way they could feel, deep within themselves like a candle.

 _‘If that is what you so desire then. My father no longer holds any claim to me. If you believe me worth anything at all, then I would be yours for as long as you wish me to be.’_ It was strange to them, to be able to think such words with true conviction. However, they couldn’t find a single ounce of regret in their heart as one of the Radiance’s wings caressed the side of their face tenderly.

“The wyrm may be a fool, but truly he must have been doing something right to create something as marvelous as you.” They drank up her praise effortlessly, basking in the glow of her warmth as she held them.

It was funny, they mused, how their awe became respect turned to adoration so quickly. But even then, Pure thought, they wouldn’t trade it for anything else in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u notice anything odd abt this chapter pleas do not call me out on it fgkjdnljs;

**Author's Note:**

> /shrug emoji/


End file.
